Fuzzy
by R011ingThunder
Summary: Cana encourages Gray to drown his sorrows after Erza semi-permanently leaves the guild. Alcohol has a way of making everyone more honest. Plus a Laxus bonus chapter. [Mazeverse] Gray-centric, Grayana (OTP or BrOTP), Laxana, sort of Grayza (premise, 1-sided)
1. Chapter 1

_**Erza**'s taking a mission at Crime Sorciere, going after the man she thought she always wanted. Is she leaving behind the man she thought she'd always have?  
**Natsu** has friend-zoned himself, leaving **Lucy** and **Lisanna** in the lurch. He'd rather avoid them both than risk being a two-timer like **Gray**.  
**Gray** (not actually a two-timer) just can't seem to catch a break. Maybe he just wasn't meant for romantic happiness. Or maybe it's time for a new direction.  
**Mira**'s stuck in the past, unable to accept that **Laxus** has his sights set elsewhere. __**Freed**'s never, never giving up on her, even if that means a broken heart.  
**Juvia**'s having second thoughts about **Gray**, but **Lyon**'s ready to call it quits. Can she get her feelings sorted out in time, or will she be left with nothing?  
And **Toby**'s dating **Jenny Realight**. The Jenny Realight. Wait, what?!  
_

_Something's gotta give._

__This is the Mazeverse series, a post-Tenrou AU _____where we put your ships in a blender and beat 'til smooth_. __Lyvia, __Jerza, ______Grayza, __Nalu, Nali, Lolu, Graylu, Bixanna, Gale, ElfEver, Miraxus, Laxana, MiraFreed as well as a handful of crackships and rare-pairs as we try to pair the spares. This is the Mazeverse. No ship is safe ;)__

* * *

**Happy Friday! We're easing our way into a new mini-arc, this one featuring Gray. For long-time Mazeverse readers, it's been about 8-ish weeks since the Victory Gala, (so mid/late June in their world). For those who aren't familiar, Team Natsu is unofficially on a break. It's never explicitly stated, but Natsu's gone off on his own and Erza joined Crime Sorciere. Lucy's hanging out with other people, so Gray's sulking on his own.  
**

**Gray's a pretty private person and he's introspective. But there are ways to make Gray talk. :) (If you read the description, yes, we're going to get him drunk!)**

**Replies to guest reviews on the previous one-shot _Sleepless Nights_:**

**WonkyBookshelf: I'm actually really excited to hear that the Jerza piece gave you pause. :) I'll confess that I didn't really realize just how delightfully angsty Jellal could be before I wrote that piece. But Gray was still my first love. XD I absolutely love Mnemosyne's Elegy's stories. Her stuff is really brilliant and she was one of the first writers that got me sucked into the FT fandom to begin with! She may or may not also have had an inadvertent hand in shaping some of my interests within the fandom... AKA, Gray being my first love, as far as characters are concerned. As far as Gray's relationship with Lyon is concerned, I don't think that they _don't_ like each other. I just don't necessarily see them as being expressive or sensitive type of men (those are a rare breed...). Gray's embarrassed and a little bit confused about his brotherly fondness for Lyon. Gray tends to get really dodgy about any kind of personal feeling that hits close to home, so I think he's more likely to deflect and sort of 'hide' behind indifference (first) or rougher comments (when playing cool doesn't work) where rivals like Lyon or Natsu are concerned. Lyon's pretty similar, for much the same reason. That's my read, at least. :) Thanks again! And good luck with your new internet connection. That sounds rough!  
**

**Irina: Erza's not good with feelings, unfortunately. She sees what she wants to see (we all do, to some extent), and paints an idealistic, perfectionist view of the world. Unfortunately, that doesn't help poor Gray at all. In fairness, it's not entirely her fault. It's known (by Gray and Jellal, both) that Erza's pretty oblivious. He probably should have realized that she wasn't getting it and that he had to be clearer with her. At this stage, though, he probably figures it's off limits or that he doesn't want to make things worse for her, and I can understand that. But, yes, I definitely do believe that people can become so fixated on one goal that they fail to consider other possibilities. And I also believe that we (and I speak for myself here!... but I think it's a universally human thing, too) are notoriously bad at seeing ourselves and our own needs and flaws. For me, the most important people in my life are those who can see these gaps and can help me with them. Thanks again & Enjoy your weekend!  
**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Gray wasn't much of a drinker.

Sure, he'd do shots with the guys, or have the occasional glass of wine when they were out someplace fancy. But strictly speaking, Gray was a social drinker.

Now, with a guild like Fairy Tail, the term 'social drinker' tended to have a fairly loose definition. Most of Gray's guildmates could hold their liquor, some better than others.

Speaking of heavy drinkers…

Gray caught a whiff of ale mixed with a very feminine perfume. A slim arm slipped around his shoulders. Gray didn't need to look. He knew exactly who it was.

Enter Cana Alberona. The unequivocal Queen of Booze.

"What's got you all moody?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked, even though he knew full well where this was going.

The rest of the guild had been shocked when Juvia announced that she was dating Lyon. Juvia had been fawning over Gray for so long that everyone had just assumed they'd get together eventually.

But Gray knew better. Juvia never had a chance. She just wasn't his type. Of course, the fact that he had eyes for someone else may have had something to do with it. Not that he would have admitted that, even to himself.

Except, now that Juvia _wasn't_ hanging around him all the time, it sparked an entirely different rumor with its own set of problems. Gray's Juvia-less state was the talk of the guild. Everyone assumed that he was pining after her. The whole thing was hopeless.

It was a little bit strange not having Juvia around. He missed the distraction.

"Don't try to deny it!" Cana said hotly. "We've been friends since forever. I can read your moods. You're brooding," she said, jabbing an accusing finger at his bare chest.

Gray bit back a scoff. Cana couldn't read anything. And he wasn't about to spill his guts to her. Some things were private, and they were meant to stay that way.

"How am I brooding?" he asked. Sure, he had some stuff on his mind, but he wasn't _brooding_.

"You're all alone and you're not being a pervy stripper."

Gray's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I like being alone? And I'm pretty sure I lost my shirt on the way to the guild…"

"But you're still wearing pants."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"For you, it is," insisted Cana.

"Normally, you're yelling at me to put my clothes back _on_," he reminded her.

"But now I'm not—"

"Be grateful for small miracles," he suggested with a wry smile.

"—because I haven't had the chance to. It's worrying me," said Cana.

"Well, don't. Nothing _to_ worry about," said Gray.

Cana frowned. "Gray, I'm serious!" Then her eyes lit up. "I know what you need!"

"What's that?"

"A distraction."

That was the first reasonable thing she had said all afternoon. Gray paused, giving Cana a wary look.

"Okay, I'm game. What did you have in mind?"

"How about a drink?"

"I'll pass." Nothing good could come from drinking with Cana.

But she ignored him, waving for Mira. "Mira! What's on tap today? Got any more of that new stuff?" she asked.

"Sure do. Want me to fill a keg for you?"

"Nah, let's just do pints for now. Bring two," she added, holding up two fingers. "Gray, here, needs some cheering up."

"Coming right up!" Mira chirped.

"Cana, don't go around telling pe—" Gray started to protest.

Cana brought a finger to his lips to silence him. "Trust me. This will be great. You'll see."

Mirajane plunked two mugs down on the table. "Here you go!"

Gray eyed his drink warily. It was a dark brown, and if he wasn't paying attention, he might have mistaken it for a Coke. But it didn't smell quite right.

Cana pulled out a deck of cards. "So, do you want me to read your fortune for you?" she offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Gray had a bad history with Cana's predictions. He wasn't in the mood to try again.

"Oh, come on," she said. Her hands flew as she shuffled the deck. She drew one, flipping it over onto the table. "See, it says here you're about to get lucky in love! Although, this one says you're a bit of an idiot."

Gray gave her a flat look. "Did you rig that?" he asked.

"No! The cards never lie." Cana looked offended, though Gray could have sworn she was only pretending.

"Sure."

"So, Juvia and Lyon, huh? That's kind of a pity," said Cana. She took a gulp from her mug. "I know you two were training buddies and all, but come on? I mean a Lamia Scale guy?'

"What's wrong with that?" said Gray.

Cana shot him a look. "There are plenty of nice guys right here in Fairy Tail. I had kinda hoped she'd end up with you."

Gray almost rolled his eyes. Subtlety was not Cana's strong suit, but he'd humor her a little.

"I wouldn't call him my buddy," said Gray.

"But you guys go way back," said Cana.

"Yeah, I do know Lyon. Sure, he's totally full of it, but he'll treat her right. So, I think things worked out for the best."

Cana leaned forward, face inches from his. She frowned at him, her dark eyes narrowing. Gray forced himself to not flinch away.

Feathery lashes framed Cana's eyes and Gray could see the flecks of amber in them. He'd never noticed before. Of course, he didn't usually let her invade his personal space like this.

"You're not lying," she said finally, settling back in her seat.

Gray let out an irritated huff, glaring at his still-full mug. "Did ya have to get up in my face to figure that out? And why would I lie about something like that?"

Cana didn't answer. "You're supposed to drink it, not stare at it," she said. She gestured at his mug with the one in her fist. Hers was already half empty.

Gray took a sip. The bitter taste exploded across his tongue and burned as it went down his throat. He pulled a face, resisting the urge to cough. "What is this? Liquid torture?" he managed.

"You'll get used to it," said Cana breezily. She waved for another round for both of them, motioning for Mira to bring a couple extra mugs for her. She probably didn't think he could keep up with her, which was probably true.

"If I really wanted to get buzzed, I'd just do shots with Natsu and be done with it," complained Gray. But he took another sip anyways. It went down smoother than the first had.

"You haven't done too much of that lately," said Cana.

"We haven't had any jobs to celebrate," he said. Gray drained his first mug, slamming it onto the table triumphantly.

Cana gave him an approving nod. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe…" Cana's lips twitched into a smirk. "Try to keep up."

Cana could drink just about anyone under the table. Gray knew that. The rational part of Gray's mind knew he would regret it. But with the buzz in his brain, he couldn't help but return a lopsided smile.

He reached for a new mug.

"You haven't been hanging out with the rest of Team Natsu," said Cana, resting her chin on her fist, her elbow propped against the table. "Why is that?"

"Team Natsu? What a joke," muttered Gray. The words were out before he could stop himself. Although, honestly? He wasn't sorry for saying them.

"Somebody sounds jealous…"

"Of that loser? Please!" Gray took a swig from his new mug. "They call us Team Natsu, 'cause he's the loudest," said Gray. "But it's really Erza who holds everything together."

Erza Scarlet... Her regal bearing had earned her the nickname Titania, Queen of the Fairies. She was a fierce fighter and powerful mage. Gray had a lot of respect for that. She was amazing.

Gray didn't know exactly how long he'd been in love with her. But he definitely was. He wondered if he'd always been a little in love with her, even if he hadn't always realized it.

There was so much more to Erza than the barked orders and the commanding façade. There was another side of her that she kept hidden from the rest of the world. When he looked at her, he could see someone who was still hopeful and maybe a little bit of a romantic. Someone softer and even just a tiny bit vulnerable. The woman behind the warrior.

He wanted to protect her, both as a woman and a warrior. As much as Erza the warrior needed no protection, Gray secretly hoped that Erza the woman might allow it. Both were Erza and Erza deserved to be both.

Gray smiled to himself. Cana was right, a little alcohol did work wonders. Sitting here, nursing his—was this his third?—drink, he'd never been surer of anything. He was in love with Erza Scarlet.

"Without Erza around, everybody's kind of been doing their own thing. I've taken a couple of solo missions. Lucy's been doing jobs with Team Shadowgear to make rent. Natsu and Happy have been—well, I don't actually know what those two idiots are doing," Gray admitted. "But that's fine. The peace and quiet is nice."

"And what's Erza been up to lately?" asked Cana.

Gray sighed. "Some S-Class thing. Helping Crime Sorcière with something."

"Aren't they those independent mages who go after dark guilds?"

"Yeah. Led by that Jellal," snarled Gray. "He's nothing more than a criminal!" That felt good to get off his chest.

Gray didn't always speak his mind, but it felt liberating. Gray wondered if this is how Cana always felt. She said whatever she wanted. She did whatever she wanted. She was always so confident. So… free.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" said Cana.

"Why would it?" said Gray, trying to keep the scowl from his face. "Erza can do whatever she wants. I don't care. _At all_." He didn't realize how loud he was being.

"I didn't mean her speci—specificiclly," Cana stumbled over the last word.

Gray couldn't help but smile. "Specifically?" he asked. He couldn't remember ever seeing Cana even the slightest bit tipsy, but it looked like even _she_ had her limits. And she thought _he_ couldn't keep up! Ha!

"Yeah, that," said Cana, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "You miss them," she insisted.

"No," said Gray. "No, I don't."

"You do too!" Sympathy sparkled in her eyes. She had pretty eyes.

"I do not."

"You do too!"

Gray sighed, relenting. His head buzzed from the drinks he'd had—how many was that now? And Cana had just ordered another round. Had he been thinking clearly, he might have held his tongue. But he was comfortably numb and there was a warmth in his chest and he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

"Okay, maybe I do a little. Lucy, I might sort of miss. She's kind of nice. And Happy. Happy makes me happy." Gray was surprised to find himself chuckling. He didn't normally laugh at his own jokes. But this one was funny.

"And… Erza?" prompted Cana.

"And Erza…" mumbled Gray. "Yeah. Miss her too."

Cana hummed. Was that a look of triumph on her face?

Gray scowled. "What?"

"What about Natsu?" asked Cana, ignoring him.

"What _about_ Natsu?" Gray repeated.

"Come on, Gray," Cana said, putting her hands on her hips. "Everyone knows you two have the whole frenemies thing going on."

"Frenemies…" Gray smirked. "Is that even a word?"

"Of course, it's a word!" Cana said brightly. She had always had a sparkle about her. But tonight, her personality, her aura, it all seemed to have a glittery quality to it.

"No self-respecting man would use the word 'frenemies.'"

"Quit changing the subject!" cried Cana. Her words were starting to slur.

Was he? What was the subject? He wasn't sure, so he asked her.

Cana's lower lip jutting out in a scowl. "We were talking about Natsu."

"Oh, that's right. Natsu… well, there's nobody to fight when Flame Brain's not around. He's an idiot, but he's _our_ idiot. So, yeah, we're—whatcha-call-it—'frenemies.' Me and Natsu are frenemies!"

"I'll drink to that," said Cana, laughing loudly. "Cheers."

Gray raised his mug too. "What are we drinking to?"

Cana's forehead scrunched as she frowned. "To… to… does it really matter? We don't need an excuse!"

That was Cana for you. Always a reason to celebrate.

But Gray stood up anyways. The room tilted. Gray leaned against the table to steady himself. "A toast! To Idiots and Frenemies!"

"Cheers!" Cana giggled.

"How about another?" asked Gray. His mug was empty and that was just wrong.

"You think you can handle it?" asked Cana.

Gray's pride flared. Did she still doubt him? He looked at the empty mugs littering the table. Sure, there were at least twice as many on Cana's side of the table, but he had finished off… how many was that? Counting would take too much effort. It was a whole bunch of them, that was all that mattered.

"I'm just getting started. Hit me with your worst!" he drawled.

"You're speaking my language! Mira!" Cana called.

Mira approached their table, a frown on her face. She only brought two mugs over. "That's it. I'm cutting you off after this," she said.

"What about me?" asked Cana.

"I'm cutting _both of you_ off," clarified Mira.

"Aw, come on, Mira," said Gray.

"No, Gray," she said cruelly.

"Please, Mira?" Cana pulled her chin to her chest, her eyes growing round. That expression would have broken anybody's heart. "Help a girl out?"

Mira stood firm. She really was a demon.

Someone had to teach her a lesson. Gray staggered to his feet.

Why was the room spinning?

Gray pinched his eyes shut, shaking his head to clear it. He had to stand up for this injustice. This… This… whatever this was.

"You wanna go?" he demanded. "You and me, Mira. Right here, right now."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" whispered Cana.

"Don't worry. I can take her. It's just Mira," said Gray.

"Okay, good luck!" Cana shot him a thumbs-up.

"Sit down, Gray." Mira's tone left no room for debate.

Gray grumbled but did as he was told. Mostly because he wasn't about to fight innocent female bartenders. That's right. The way the tilting of the room made him dizzy had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

Cana gave a sassy toss of her head. "Fine! We'll just go somewhere else after, won't we, Gray?"

"You and me," said Gray. He was surprised by how much he had enjoyed this.

It had been a long while since they had hung out, just the two of them. He sort of missed it. Cana had been his first friend when he joined Fairy Tail. Once, they might have even been best friends, though she shared that spot with a few others now.

Foam rose to the top of his last mug. The little bubbles looked like golden spheres in the darkness. It reminded him of Cana's eyes.

With her dark eyes and chocolate-colored hair, she was kind of pretty, in a prom queen sort of way. Gray wouldn't have minded spending a little more time with Cana.

But…

Cana might have been the prom queen, but she was no fairy queen. She was no Erza.

Erza…

No amount of drinking would ease that empty ache in his chest when he thought of her.

"This is our last one. What do you want to drink to?" asked Cana.

Gray paused before answering. "To best friends. And love unrequited," he said seriously.

Cana scrunched her features in confusion. Then she giggled again. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my interpretation of drunk Gray. :P**

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Fuzzy,_**** Laxus gets his say: **_Laxus Dreyar watched the proceedings with a scowl. You'd have to be a complete moron to challenge Cana to a drinking contest. In Fullbuster's defense, Cana was the one who challenged him, but still. It didn't really make a difference, did it?_

**Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Friday!**

**So... I'm pulling a last minute switcheroo on you guys. I wrote Mazeverse chronologically, so it made sense that after last week's chapter, we'd pick up with Laxus's reaction before we catch up with Gray the following morning. As I was looking at it today, the Laxus chapter feels like an omake or a bonus chapter, because his version of events sort of stands alone, so I'm saving that for next week. We're going to flip-flop and stick with Gray this week, and catch up with Laxus next week instead.**

**Irina****: I very much like the idea that one of our characters should learn that they can find happiness without a partner. I think that's realistic (or it'd better be), because there are times in our lives (most of the time) when we come out of a relationship feeling devastated. But there has to be a way to get back to being happy, because we are all single at some point in our lives, but we can't all be unhappy. :) Is that a hint at a key character arc? Maybe. ;) BTW Cana's going to have a really good story. I like her and I think she's underrated.  
**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

_"I'm telling you, today's your lucky day," Cana insisted._

_"There's no way that's right." Gray scowled, crossing his arms._

_"The cards never lie, Gray."_

_"I fell in a ditch on my way here, and I lost my wallet," Gray told her. "How can today be my lucky day?"_

_"I'm never wrong about these things," said Cana._

_"Yeah, whatev—" The words died on his lips as the doors of the guild flew open._

_"Is that somebody's kid?" _

_"It doesn't look like one of ours."_

_"Maybe she wandered in off the street?"_

_Gray craned to get a look at the newcomer that the adults were gossiping about. He hated being short. Gray climbed onto the table, despite Cana's protests. His efforts were finally rewarded._

_It was a girl, probably about his age. She had short, red hair and carried a burlap sack over her shoulder. Her face was dirty, and her dress was in tatters. It looked like she had traveled a long way. She strode through the guild like she owned the place, her chin held high._

_The girl scanned the guild hall, her eyes stopping on Gray.  
_

_His breath hitched._

_"You lost, kid?" Wakaba asked her. He puffed at his pipe._

_"I'm looking for a guild. One that Grandpa Rob told me about. You guys are Fairy Tail, right?" The girl looked back at Gray, eyes flicking towards the blue guild mark on his bare chest. "I'm here to join."_

_"Got a name?" Macao asked._

_"It's Erza. Erza Scarlet."_

_Scarlet was right. Erza had the reddest hair Gray had ever seen. But it wasn't her hair that caught his attention. It was her eyes. _

_Even from this distance, he could tell that they were brown. __One of them, the right one, had been covered with a white patch. The other was a pool of liquid sadness. Pain borne of loss. It was an expression Gray knew all too well. He wondered what had happened._

_"Let me see if the Master's around, Erza," Macao said. "Come on."_

_Erza left with Macao and Gray remembered how to breathe._

_"Would you get off the table?" complained Cana._

_"Yeah, yeah." Gray rolled his eyes, but he complied._

_"Don't be rude. And where are your clothes?"_

_"Crap!"_

* * *

The pull of consciousness was not a pleasant one. Gray groaned as he started to peel his eyes open.

Way too _bright_. Ugh.

Wincing, he slammed his eyes shut. His head pounded, and everything was spinning. He made to roll onto his side, away from the offending light, but his stomach rolled in protest.

He had to get his bearings. Gray brought an arm up over his face, the shadow of his elbow providing some meager protection. He forced his eyes open.

He was alive, though he wished he wasn't. He was in his own room. In his bed. His mouth tasted like sand.

That was a good start. He felt like total crap, but at least he knew where he was.

Gray racked his brain for what had happened last night. But it was all so… fuzzy. He had a vague recollection of having a few drinks with Cana. Okay, maybe more than a few.

He hoped he hadn't done anything stupid. If he was lucky, then nobody would remember a thing. Typically, he wasn't that lucky.

The nauseous feeling spiked. He swallowed hard. He would so _not_ be doing this again. He cursed Cana and her inhuman alcohol tolerance. Why on earth had he decided to drink with her?

And why on earth was it so bright? Blearily, he blinked, squinting at his windows. A female silhouette was outlined against the morning sun. There was someone sitting on the edge of his bed. Long, flowing hair, a delicate profile.

"Cana?" His mouth wasn't working right, the name smearing on his inarticulate tongue.

And Gray was glad of that.

Because that's when she turned, and her face came into focus.

"Erza…"

"You're awake," she said softly, an expression resembling worry creasing her forehead.

"Something like that," said Gray. He wasn't sure that he wasn't dreaming. What was she doing here? Wasn't she off with Crime Sorcière?

But then, her expression morphed into one of irritation.

"I heard some things at the guild hall this morning," she said dangerously. "Care to guess what?"

"I don't… really remember…" muttered Gray. "Did I…"

She glared. "Your behavior last night was inexcusable!" she screeched. "What on Earth were you thinking, Gray!"

He flinched, the pain white-hot in his skull.

* * *

Erza gritted her teeth.

That idiot! She leaves for a few weeks and he's off partying. Unbelievable!

Erza had finally managed to convince Jellal to let her go back to Magnolia. Their latest misstep with the not-so-abandoned mine had proven that they needed better intel before they tried to engage Raven Tail again. With Laxus' father running the enemy guild, they'd be foolish if they didn't at least ask him what he knew. It probably wasn't much, since Laxus and Ivan had been estranged for many years, but anything would help at this point.

More than that, Erza had other reasons for wanting to make a trip home. As much as she appreciated spending time with Jellal, she had missed her friends from Fairy Tail. And she had this nagging feeling that something was wrong. So, she came back. Lucky thing she did.

Drunken Gray was the talk of the guild this morning. Apparently, he had gone as far as to challenge Mira. _And_ Laxus. They had both been kind enough to overlook Gray's stupidity. Had Erza been present, she didn't know if she would have been so forgiving. _She_ would have put him in the hospital.

Erza had wasted no time in marching over to Gray's apartment, letting herself in when he didn't answer the door. With his Ice-Make magic, Gray seldom bothered with keys. Erza and the team knew about the spare he kept behind a loose brick in case of emergencies.

There, Erza found Gray in bed, still asleep. A little knot of worry formed in her stomach. Gray wasn't usually one to sleep in.

Erza sat down on the edge of his bed, scowling. She wasn't about to watch him sleep. That would be weird. But she wasn't about to leave him alone either. For some inexplicable reason, she felt compelled to sit with him. Watching over him, like a responsible best friend, she tried to convince herself.

So, she had sat, facing the windows, counting the seconds that passed and the breaths he took, ignoring the fluttery feeling in her stomach that was obviously just annoyance.

And now, here he was, awake. _Finally._

It wasn't relief that took the weight off her chest or happiness at getting to see him again. Of course not. She had just been waiting for hours to yell at him. That was all.

"Your behavior last night was inexcusable! What in the world were you thinking, Gray!" Erza's voice rose as she continued. "I can't believe you let yourself go like that. I thought you knew better. This sort of thing gets people sent to the hospital! You think it's funny to drink yourself sick? You think it's funny to give yourself alcohol poisoning?"

"I didn't give myself—" he protested weakly.

"Yes, but you very nearly did!" Erza hissed. She ground her teeth in irritation.

She wasn't sure why she was frustrated with him. It wasn't just because Gray had gone and done something stupid. That happened with both of their boys on occasion. But, somehow, yelling at him made her feel better. It made her feel like she had some handle on the situation, even though she doubted that it had any real bearing.

Gray flinched, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Erza, can we not do this right now?" he groaned. "I promise, you can lecture me all you want later."

Erza could feel her anger abating. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"Feels like my brain's about to explode," he groaned, his voice hoarse. "And my stomach hates me."

"Well, let this be a lesson to you—"

"Erza, _please_."

Erza pressed her lips together. Gray really did look unwell. The lecture could wait.

With a sigh, she rose to draw the curtains. The room dimmed. "Better?" she asked gently.

"Mhm."

Erza assumed that was a yes.

"I'll get you something to drink. Water," she clarified. The first step to getting over a hangover was to rehydrate. "Stay here."

"Not going anywhere."

Erza rifled through his kitchen. Now where would Gray keep cups? Managing to find one in his cupboard, Erza held it up to the light. It looked clean enough. Her eyebrows rose in vague surprise.

Not that she thought Gray was a slob, but most guys their age were kind of a mess. Of course, for as well as she _thought_ she knew Gray, he always managed to surprise her. Maybe she never paid enough attention. Part of her wondered what else she'd notice if she tried.

Erza filled the glass with some water, contemplating the addition of some lemon juice. One of her girlfriends swore that a little lemon did wonders for a hangover, so it might not be a bad idea.

Erza opened the fridge door, surprised to find it full of neatly labeled take-out containers. She shut it again. If Gray didn't normally cook, the odds of him having lemons laying around were slim to none.

They'd have to do without, she supposed. It was a shame, really. She'd always imagined Gray to be the mildly domestic type. Not that she _imagined_ Gray. At least, not often. Not after the Azure Wing fiasco, that was.

Erza helped Gray sit up, pressing the glass in his hands. "I couldn't find any lemon, so this is just plain water. I was hoping to fix you something for that hangover, but with nothing to work with but leftovers, I don't have many options."

"You went through my fridge?" he asked.

"Problem?"

Gray started to shake his head, but stopped with a grimace. He still looked miserable.

"How do you know all this stuff?" He sipped at the water tentatively, as if he were testing his limits.

"Millianna likes to party. Now, do you think you can manage some food?"

Gray paused, considering. "Maybe a little," he said.

"I'll see what I can do," said Erza. "I'll be back."

Gray chuckled, amusement in his steel-colored eyes.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that if this was all it took to get you cooking for me, Erza," said Gray, his good humor starting to return. "Maybe I should get smashed more often." Gray flashed her a crooked grin. "Totally worth the hangover. More than worth the lecture."

Erza glared.

"Geez, I was just joking," said Gray. "I've learned my lesson, all right? Lighten up."

"This time, I'll take care of you. Next time, I'll kill you. Understand?" she intoned.

Gray had the decency—and good sense—to wipe the smirk from his face. "Yes, ma'am," he said. But then he frowned, studying her again.

"What is it?" asked Erza. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you supposed to be out with Jellal?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"Some things are more important," said Erza, smiling to herself.

Back in the kitchen, Erza busied herself with heating up leftovers. She was tempted to try to put together something elaborate before she remembered that she was looking for a hangover remedy and not a fancy brunch.

Erza knew that she really wasn't supposed to be here. Jellal would be expecting to report back, and she had promised to make her visit home a quick one. But, as much as the idea of finally getting to be with Jellal excited her, she really missed everybody.

Lately, the idea of leaving her team behind had started to make her a little sad, for some reason. Maybe it was because she and Jellal had gotten a little more serious. The idea of her staying at Crime Sorcière with him was becoming a very real possibility.

If she was being honest with herself, out of everyone, she missed Gray most of all. It had only been a couple of months since they'd seen each other, but it felt like so much longer than that. Even though they'd talked the one night, that was hardly enough. Besides, hadn't he told her to spend time with those she cared about? She considered him one of those people.

It would be another month until she was finished at Crime Sorcière. One month before they had another chance to just spend time together. And after that, who knew what would end up happening?

There would be plenty of time to get back to Crime Sorcière. Today, _just_ today, she could give to Gray.

"So, does this mean that you're back for good?" asked Gray as she entered again.

Erza set the plate in his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed again.

"Just this afternoon," said Erza, nibbling idly at food swiped from the side of his plate.

"That's not long at all," complained Gray.

"I came back to get my hair dryer," said Erza with a shrug.

"Your… hair dryer?" repeated Gray flatly. "You came all the way back to Magnolia for _that_?"

Erza nodded. "Since I was here, I thought I'd stop by to check on you. It was on the way and I didn't have anything else to do."

"Oh. Is that right?" said Gray. He pushed his plate away. "Do you want that? I'm done."

Erza cleared the half-finished meal away hastily. She couldn't put her finger on anything specific, but Gray's demeanor seemed to have shifted.

She was tempted to come out and just ask him what was wrong, but she had a feeling that being direct about it wouldn't help. Gray didn't always speak his mind. Instead, she'd be better off to just keep him talking to see if she could learn more.

"So… I was actually hoping you'd be able to help me with my lacrima," Erza said.

"Your lacrima? I thought you weren't bringing it. Incommunicado or whatever," said Gray.

"Well, yes, that's true, but I was really hoping you'd be able to update the speed dial settings. It would be nice to have my new team in my quick list," lied Erza. She wasn't really planning on bringing her lacrima back to HQ. She wasn't allowed. But anything to keep Gray talking.

"Maybe you could go ask someone else. Literally anybody at the guild could show you how to do that. Mira, Lucy, Gajeel, even Macao or Wakaba."

"I know," said Erza. "But we're here together, and I was just hoping—"

"Erza, I'm really not feeling great," interrupted Gray.

That would explain why he'd clammed up all of a sudden.

"Anything I can do?" asked Erza sympathetically.

"All this talking isn't helping. Sorry. I hate to kick you out. I know you came all this way."

Over the years, Erza and Gray had gotten good at reading each other's cues, particularly when it came to companionship. Some days it was enough to sit in silence together. Other times, it was better to make the other person talk. Today, however, it was clear that Gray wanted to be left alone.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" asked Erza. "I could just sit quietly, too, like we used to in the old days."

Gray shook his head. "I'm fine. I think I just need to sleep it off," said Gray. "You should probably go. I know you've got important things to do."

"I guess I'll give you some peace and quiet then," said Erza.

Erza couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. But it couldn't be helped. Maybe they could talk more next time she came back to Magnolia. It would only be a few more weeks, after all. What could possibly happen in such a short time?

* * *

**Oh, Erza. Erza, Erza, Erza... Yes, she's really _that_ oblivious. Can you hear the obvious just whooshing past her? #BadWithFeelings****  
**

**By the way, am I the only one curious about the abandoned 'Gray's lucky day' set up that was never revisited in canon?**

**But, moving right along, the last chapter of the story is the Laxus chapter. No, it's not his conversation with Erza.**

**Cana's not here, then where is Cana? Yes, The Laxus bonus chapter is actually a Laxana bonus chapter.**

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Fuzzy,_** **Laxus gets his say: **_Laxus Dreyar watched the proceedings with a scowl. You'd have to be a complete moron to challenge Cana to a drinking contest. In Fullbuster's defense, Cana was the one who challenged him, but still. It didn't really make a difference, did it?_

**Stop back next Friday for the final installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Friday! It's been a really long, stressful week. ****Sooo glad it's the weekend! Let's celebrate with fanfic. :) We're going to hit the rewind on the timeline and go back to when Gray and Cana were drinking, picking up from Laxus' PoV.  
**

**Irina: lol, That's funny... _I _would like to shake Erza, and maybe give her a good smack over the head. The question is: how long will he stay mad and how long will it take for her to figure it out? All of the abandoned plot threads are why I write for this fandom. While I do love FT, it isn't my favorite... but the other fandoms didn't leave me feeling conflicted. Some of my favorite fandoms are 'perfect' as they are; I don't want to touch them, and I'm cautious when others touch them. But Fairy Tail left me with so many things I loved, but just as many things that bothered me that I couldn't leave it alone. :P When I get around to it, there are other loose plot bits that I'll end up adapting (here or in another series). Thanks again!**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

What did Fullbuster think he was doing?

Laxus Dreyar watched the proceedings with a scowl. You'd have to be a complete moron to challenge Cana to a drinking contest. In Fullbuster's defense, Cana was the one who challenged _him_, but still. It didn't really make a difference, did it?

Now the Ice-Make Mage was bouncing around, giggling about being 'frenemies' with Natsu Dragneel. Laxus almost wished Dragneel was around. That would make things that much more entertaining for all involved.

Somebody had to put a stop to this madness. Since Gramps didn't care and Erza was away, it was probably up to him. Laxus sighed, wandering over to the bar.

"Hey, Lax," Mira beamed. "It's been a while. What can I get you?"

"You need to cut them off, Mira," he said, not wasting any time on pretense.

"Who?"

"Those two." Laxus jabbed a thumb at Cana's table. "This is getting ridiculous."

"They're not hurting anyone," said Mira.

"Mira, please. That's enough," said Laxus.

Mirajane looked at him, her wide eyes getting even wider. "Okay. I'll cut them off," she said quietly.

"Thank you."

Mira was too nice for her own good. Yeah, she did have an edgy side too. She used Satan Souls as her take-over form, for crying out loud. But most of the time, she was a real softie and had a hard time saying no to her friends.

It wasn't always that way. In the old days, Mira used to be a little spitfire, all sass and rebellion. Laxus missed that. He missed the old days, before everything fell apart.

But true to her word, Mira did deliver the bad news to the two drunks. That's when Fullbuster lurched to his feet, waving his fist.

Laxus' eyes bulged. Was Fullbuster challenging _Mira_? Didn't he realize what a total moron he looked like?

Of course, Laxus couldn't help but pity him a little. If he was that hammered, the poor guy would have a killer hangover tomorrow.

Finally, with one final toast, Cana and Fullbuster finished their drinks and stood up.

"Where do you wanna go next?" Cana was asking.

"Maybe we should call it a night," suggested Fullbuster.

Laxus was impressed. So, he _did_ have a brain in there.

"But, Gray," Cana slurred. She huffed a sigh. "You're no fun."

"Want me to walk you home?"

Laxus cringed. He had almost forgotten. Fullbuster wasn't always the one who walked Cana back to her dorm so she could sleep off her drunken stupor, but it happened often enough. Normally, Laxus would trust him to make sure she got home safely.

But tonight? Not so much.

"I'll take her," said Laxus. He was surprised to find himself throwing a protective arm around Cana's shoulders as she lurched. But Laxus wrote it off. He was obviously just feeling hyper-responsible because he was the master's grandson.

"Laxus?" Cana's eyes widen in surprise. She staggered into his chest.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it," mumbled Fullbuster.

Laxus gave him a critical look. "If you can't hold your alcohol, then don't drink. You can't even walk straight," said Laxus. "You're not taking her anywhere until you're sober. Come on, Cana."

"You're more fun than Gray, right? You should take me out," giggled Cana. She leaned into him, one hand tangling with the fur trim on his jacket. The other trailed down his chest.

"Or we could go back to Fairy Hills," said Laxus. He had phrased it as a suggestion, but it wasn't one.

"We?" asked Cana, perking up.

"Well, I don't see you walking there on your own without faceplanting," said Laxus.

"And here, I thought you just wanted to perv on the girls' dorm," crowed Cana, latching onto his elbow.

Laxus let Cana set the pace as they stumbled towards Fairy Hills. With her clasping his arm, it was almost like he was a gentleman escorting a lady across town. Except nobody in their right mind would call _him_ a gentleman, and Cana was sloppy drunk.

With Cana leading the way, the afterhours guard didn't give him any trouble. Laxus wasn't sure if that was because the guy recognized him as Makarov's grandson or because Cana's drunken escapades were par for the course.

At first, Laxus was pretty sure the latter was more likely, but then again, Cana had a pretty high alcohol tolerance. She probably didn't wind up this drunk most of the time.

When Laxus reached the door of Cana's dorm, she wasted no time in dragging him inside.

"Wanna beer?" asked Cana, throwing her bag onto the floor. It landed with a plop.

Cana staggered over to the mini-fridge, grabbing two cans and pushed one at Laxus before opening the other for herself.

"Seriously?" asked Laxus, glaring at her even as he accepted the offered beverage.

"I need something to dilute the other stuff, don't I?" she said.

Of course. Cana _would_ try to dilute alcohol with more alcohol. Only Cana.

"Do you need anything, or can I go now?" asked Laxus.

"No, stay," said Cana. "You owe me since you wouldn't let me bar crawl. We have to do something fun."

"Like what?" asked Laxus.

Cana frowned thoughtfully. "…We should play strip poker," she decided. Then she laughed, throwing back her head.

"That would probably be the shortest game ever, seeing as you don't have much to lose," snorted Laxus. "Let's not."

"Why not?" asked Cana.

"I'm just not that irresponsible," said Laxus. That, and he didn't think Cana was nearly drunk enough.

"Or you're just afraid you're gonna lose," accused Cana.

"You have no idea how easy it would be for me to say yes," Laxus reminded her.

And if she insisted, he just might.

"Then why don't you?" asked Cana, her amber eyes narrowing in challenge.

He'd probably regret it later. That's why. Mostly because _she'd_ regret it later.

Then she'd probably kill him. And if, by some miracle, she didn't manage to, then Gildarts definitely would. And Laxus really didn't feel like dying. It probably wasn't the right thing to do either, but not dying was pretty high on his list of priorities.

"Because I'm the master's grandson. I felt obligated to look after our own," said Laxus defensively. That was the _only_ reason why he was volunteering to walk random girls home. He was mostly just being a good, responsible guildmate, like the Old Man would have wanted.

"I don't believe you. You're not standing in my dorm room because you're Master's grandson," slurred Cana.

"I don't care. You can believe whatever you want," huffed Laxus. "Now, do I need to stick around to make sure that you don't drown yourself in the tub or something?"

"Someone obviously has no faith in me."

"Can you blame me? You don't usually get hammered, so I don't know what you're like. I don't even know what kind of drunk you are."

"I'm the best kind of drunk!" shouted Cana, pumping a fist in the air.

Laxus scoffed. "If you say so…"

"What kind of drunk do _you_ think I am?" asked Cana. She picked up his half-empty can from where he'd abandoned it on the coffee table. She brought it to her lips and knocked the rest back without hesitation.

"The insane kind," said Laxus. "The kind that keeps on chugging beer after it's time to quit," he added when she slammed the empty can on the table in satisfaction.

"I'm obviously the unicorn kind," Cana told him seriously.

"And what does that mean?" asked Laxus.

"Not sure if it exists. Most people haven't seen it. But it's one of a kind," bragged Cana with a cheeky grin.

That was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard, but Laxus found himself grinning back.

"So, what kind of drunk are you?" asked Cana. "I've never seen you drunk either."

Laxus considered her question. Did he know what he was like when he a few drinks too many? He'd probably figure it out if they were going to make a habit of this. Not that he was planning on making a habit of this.

"Angry drunk, probably," said Laxus with a shrug. Not that it mattered. The odds were good that Cana wouldn't remember a word of this in the morning. And even if she did, he'd just deny having said it. For now, he'd just relax and enjoy himself.

Cana looked at him carefully before shaking her head. "You're too quiet to be an angry drunk," she informed him.

"Quiet?" said Laxus skeptically. He doubted anybody in Fairy Tail was quiet, though Freed tended to be a bit more reserved and Wendy was best described as shy.

"Silent, then," said Cana, waving her hand impatiently. "You're not the type to go around shouting about your problems and blaming them on other people," she insisted. "You chew on them by yourself until you're buzzed enough to relax and forget about them."

It was almost eerie how well she seemed to understand.

"How did you know that?" asked Laxus curiously. This had to be more than just coincidence. Was her divination magic really that accurate?

"That's just what it feels like," she said. "Plus, I've seen you drink."

"I wasn't drunk," argued Laxus.

"No, but…" Cana shrugged. "That's just what I think."

Laxus sat down opposite her, crossing his legs under him. They needed to hang out more often.

"So, why'd you pick that color for your guild mark?" asked Laxus.

He wasn't sure why he was asking. It didn't really matter, but he was curious.

"…Because it was the same color as Gildarts'," said Cana. "When I first joined, I wanted to have something in common with him. This was the first thing I thought of. I know… its's probably dumb. But I was a little kid, okay?"

"I don't think it's dumb," said Laxus.

"Okay, whatever," said Cana, quick to change the subject. "My turn. What's the story behind the scar over your eye?"

"What? This?" asked Laxus. "It's nothing much. It's actually pretty stupid."

"_Now_, I'm interested," said Cana.

"Fine. But you're not allowed to tell _anyone_," said Laxus.

"Get on with it!" said Cana.

It really hadn't been that interesting. More of a careless accident than anything else, but Cana had told a personal story and Laxus felt compelled to do the same. Surprisingly, he didn't really mind sharing with Cana. For some reason, he found himself wanting to tell her more, even though he didn't completely understand why.

* * *

******Hmm, what have we here? I hope you enjoyed this deeper look at Gray and Cana (and Erza and Laxus, too). If you had fun, make my day and leave me some love! :) ******

******Next week, we start up a brand new story follows Gray as he starts to explore other possibilities. It's a Gray crack-shipping story.******

**Stop back next Friday for ******_[Mazeverse] _********_**_Of Redheads, Warriors and Best Friends_**_**, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


End file.
